Mystic Jewel
Content Author:'''Fenoxo The '''Mystic Jewel is a corrupted Fox-morph transformative obtainable by taking a Fox Jewel to Lumi. The process costs 100 Gems. The Mystic Jewel is notable from Fox Berries or Vixen's Vigor for having the capacity to turn the champion into a kitsune by granting them more tails. Up to 9 tails can be gained by consumption of the jewel. Getting a 9th tail through the Mystic Jewel has different effects than getting one through the Fox Jewel. Mystic Jewel, when consumed You examine the jewel for a bit, rolling it around in your hand as you ponder its mysteries. You hold it up to the light with fascinated curiosity, watching the eerie purple flame dancing within. Without warning, the gem splits down the center, dissolving into nothing in your hand. As the pale lavender flames swirl around you, the air is filled with a sickly sweet scent that drips with the bitter aroma of licorice, filling you with a dire warmth. In-Game Information Description The flames within this jewel glow brighter than before, and have taken on a sinister purple hue. It has been enhanced to increase its potency, allowing it to transform you more easily, but may have odd side-effects... Stats *Effects: None outside of transformations. *Value: 6 *Grants the Corrupted Ninetails perk if a champion with 8 tails consumes it. Must not have Enlightened Ninetails perk. Transformations The Mystic Jewel will gradually turn the champion into a Fox-morph and, after obtaining a fox tail, a kitsune. Stat Changes *Increases intelligence by 2, libido by 1, sensitivity by 2, and lust by 10 if intelligence is lower than 100. 1 in 2 chance. *Decreases strength by 1 if strength is over 15. 1 in 2 chance. **Decreases by 2 if over 70. **Decreases by 3 if over 50. **Decreases by 4 if over 30. *Decreases toughness by 1 if toughness is over 20. 1 in 2 chance. **Decreases by 2 if over 66. *Increases corruption by 1 if corruption is less than 100. 1 in 2 chance. Appearance Changes *Changes hair color to white, black, or red if not any of those colors. 1 in 2 chance. **Changes to metallic golden, golden blonde, metallic silver, silver blonde, snow white, or iridescent gray if has 9 tails. *Increases hip rating by 1 if hip rating is below 10, by 2 if below 7, by 3 if below 4. 1 in 2 chance. **Decreases hip rating by 1 if above 10, by 2 if above 15, by 3 if above 19, by 4 if above 24. *Increases hair length by 2 to 3 inches if hair is less than 16 inches long. 1 in 2 chance. **Decreases if hair is more than 26 inches long. *Increases vaginal capacity by 10 to 20 if has vagina and capacity is less than 200. 1 in 2 chance. **Increases anal capacity if has no vagina or vaginal capacity is at 200. *Increases vaginal capacity to 8000 if has vagina and capacity is over 200 but under 8000. *Grow fox tail, if has no fox tails. 1 in 2 chance. *Grow an additional fox tail, if has less than 8 tails. In order to add a tail, the champion's level plus intelligence divided by 10 must equal the tail number or higher. 1 in 2 chance. *Grows a ninth tail, if consumed while having 8 tails and is level 9 or higher. Will increase libido by 2 and lust and corruption by 10. 1 in 4 chance. *Changes ears to fox if has fox tail. 1 in 2 chance. *Changes non-fur skin or fur that isn't fox colors to dark, ebony, ashen, sable, or milky white plain skin. 1 in 2 chance. *Changes skin color that isn't dark, ebony, ashen, sable, or milky white to one of those 5 colors. 1 in 2 chance. *Changes nipple color to black, if has no black nipples. 1 in 3 chance. *Changes non-human arms to human arms if has plain skin. 1 in 4 chance. Miscellaneous Changes *Increases or decreases femininity by 2 if femininity is not 50. 1 in 2 chance. *Decreases tone by 2 to 5 if tone is over 40. 1 in 2 chance. *Removes oviposition perk if has it. 1 in 5 chance. Trivia *The Mystic Jewel was based on a magatama. *It is coded for the Mystic Jewel to give the champion tattoos, but is unimplemented. *As the Mystic Jewel is meant to create a kitsune, it has less fox-morph transformations than the Fox Berry or Vixen's Vigor.